


Драбблы про Джима Новака

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fear, Gen, Mental Instability, Religious Conflict, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Жил-был праведник - сам виноват





	1. Chapter 1

Это мог быть неоперабельный рак мозга. Например.  
Вслух я говорю Амелии:  
\- Не расстраивайся. Доктор сказал, что это лечится.  
Я думаю о Флориде, Тайланде, джунглях бассейна реки Конго. О паразитах мозга, которых можно там подцепить. Просто для примера, ведь я не бывал южнее Оклахомы.  
\- Видимо, плакали наши планы провести отпуск на Юге. Похоже, не в этом году.  
В этом году я часто вынужден работать сверхурочно. Засиживаюсь допоздна, а контора не в самом лучшем районе. Пустая плохо освещенная автостоянка. Я вожусь с ключами авто, кто-нибудь заходит сзади и бьет по затылку. Или в висок. Монтировкой. Например.  
Вслух я говорю:  
\- Господь никогда не посылает непосильных испытаний.  
Я думаю о кирпиче, который просто падает мне на голову. Например.  
Есть тысяча и одна причина, по которой человек может начать слышать голоса. А записанная в моей медицинской карте так проста и невинна. Под знаком вопроса. Предположительная. Предварительный диагноз.  
Вялотекущая шизофрения, всего-навсего.  
А ведь могло обернуться куда хуже и страшнее. Господь всегда может сделать хуже и страшнее, но не делает, так восславим его за эту к нам милость.


	2. Два

Ставлю кастрюлю на огонь. Всей моей заботы на сегодня - успеть приготовить обед до того, как вернется с работы жена.  
Это она меня уговорила взять отгул, честное слово.  
Как раз режу перец для салата, когда слышу:  
"Следует мне испытать, крепка ли твоя вера".  
А. Да. Голос в моей голове. Ангельский глас.  
Воля божья.  
Мой религиозный бред.  
Внезапно, без всякой связи, я вспоминаю о том, что Клэр буквально пять минут назад пришла из школы и сейчас в своей комнате наверху. Кладу нож на стол и отодвигаю его от себя подальше.  
\- Что мне сделать?  
У моей вялотекущей шизофрении есть имя: Кастиэль. Он мне сам сказал. А сейчас объясняет, что от меня нужно Господу.  
Не нож для резки овощей. И не тяжелый, каким рубят мясо. Маленький и кривой - вот этот. Для разделки рыбы. Меня должно удивлять, что ангел, который говорит со мной, разбирается в ножах?  
Затем кладу руку на разделочную доску и режу запястье. Пытаюсь - разлетаются красные ошметки перца, хрустят и пускают сок, но никакой крови нет. Не получается.  
Или чудо, или я плохо стараюсь.  
Достаточно ли этого - бог весть: бог молчит, и ангел молчит, а я держу нож и жду.  
Скорее всего, шагов Клэр на лестнице. Она сначала спросит, что-нибудь обязательно спросит, хотя бы простое: "Папа?", а затем подойдет поближе.  
Интересно, успеет ли ангел удержать меня?  
Но вместо шагов я слышу бульканье закипающей воды. И всего-то, оказывается, надо: сунуть руку в кипяток.  
Что я и делаю.


	3. Три

Рубашка - из тех, что лежали в "командировочном чемоданчике", который Амелия собрала на случай моей внезапной командировки. Костюм - оттуда же. Вполне приличный костюм, и недорогой.  
А что бы вы надели в таком случае? Когда жена говорит: либо ложись в психиатрическую, в стационар, либо завтра я уезжаю. С дочкой.  
Вот какой бы вы галстук вы бы в этом случае выбрали? Однотонный или в полоску? Когда ангел господень говорит: на тебе лежит великая задача, Господь нуждается в тебе.  
А я ищу в шкафу пару не слишком истертых туфель, и стараюсь при этом не очень шуметь, чтобы не перебудить весь дом. И чтобы не пришлось объясняться, куда это я собрался поздней ночью. Под руку постоянно попадается плащ, который я купил не то во время разъездов, когда мы восемь лет назад присматривали подходящий дом, не то накануне этого жуткого тренинга с тимбилдингом на лоне природы, да, точно, тогда.  
Нас расселили в деревянных хибарках, к которым даже воды не было подведено, а у меня с собой в чемодане было три галстука.  
И еще вот плащ этот: купил в последний момент, когда прочитал в газете, что на выходные обещают незначительные осадки.  
Дождь, помнится, лил все четыре дня, что мы там провели. Амелия и я. Мы там познакомились. Она смеялась и говорила, что в этом макинтоше я на кого-то похож. На какого-то известного ей персонажа комикса. И советовала купить большую зипповскую зажигалку, хоть я и тогда не курил.  
Впрочем, совет был хорош. Навес протекал, и дрова отсырели настолько, что распалить их для ежевечених обязательных посиделок у костра не было никакой возможности. И все же мы это делали. Рекламные агенты славятся своим упорством: мы распаливали чадящую и дымящую кучу веток, сложенную "шалашом", но дым здорово отгонял комаров. Да, иногда все же дождь стихал, и немедленно появлялись комары, а мы сидели рядком на рассохшихся скамьях, слушали менеджера по кадрам. На левом боку у меня был синяк - Амели сидела слева и иногда чересчур сильно, не рассчитав, подпихивала меня локтем:  
\- Не спи! Уснешь - и злобные твари схватят и уволокут тебя во тьму! Или мистер Грегсон заметит, что ты клюешь носом - и заставит мотивирующие кричалки перед всеми исполнять. Что выберешь, Джимми: жуткую смерть или жуткий позор?  
\- Может, обойдемся как-нибудь без жути? - я встряхивался, и внимательнее начинал смотреть на мистера Грегсона.  
А еще я всегда после этого подкладывал полы плаща под себя. Не помню, почему.  
Это как-то касалось не самого костра, а темноты вокруг него.


	4. Четыре (100 слов)

Не то чтобы это самое худшее, но неприятно. Приходить в сознание. Как в собственную квартиру, в которой внезапно поселился чужой. В смысле, пришелец. С другой планеты. Нет, никакой там слизи на потолке, или паутины в руку толщиной, и всё вроде на своих местах. Даже зубная щетка. Но ведь он огромный. Больше, чем во мне помещается. А он как-то поместился. Это... нервирует. И хочется сразу же выйти из себя обратно и посмотреть, как же так получилось. Что изнутри у меня оказалось больше, чем снаружи.  
Очень неприятно чувствовать себя как та синяя будка из того сериала, ну, вы его смотрели, помните, да?


End file.
